Photovoltaic cells or solar cells are photovoltaic components for direct generation of electrical current from sunlight. Due to the growing demand for clean sources of energy, the manufacture of solar cells has expanded dramatically in recent years and continues to expand. Various types of solar cells exist and continue to be developed. The solar energy collecting modules generally include large, flat substrates, on which a back contact layer, an absorber layer, a buffer layer, and a front contact layer are formed.
A plurality of solar cells are formed on one substrate, and are connected in series by respective interconnect structures in each solar cell to form a solar cell module. The absorber layer absorbs the sunlight that is converted into electrical current using the back contact layer. Semi-conductive materials are used in the manufacturing or fabrication of at least some known solar cells by being used as the material to form the absorber layer. Chalcopyrite based semi-conductive materials, such as copper indium gallium (di)selenide (CIGS), are used to form the absorber layer that is deposited onto the substrate.
However, there can be challenges and limitations in using such techniques. For example, when using co-evaporation, it can be difficult to uniformly evaporate metal elements, such as indium, gallium, and selenium over a wide area.